Stand by You
by SinCan
Summary: Once again, Kagome is set off on another adventure. Only this time, saving a prince from a dark fate. [ Kagome!harem; little OP!Kagome / Not a serious story]


**[ Author's Notes ]:**

Ardyn is like my favorite character in FFXV game. I didn't like how the Astrals fucked him until the end (even Noctis too). Honestly I don't know where I even got an idea for a story like this. Maybe from a dream I've had? Either way, yes, this is an Inuyasha x FFXV. It's interesting, because Kagome has the ability to purify demonic aura. She'll be able to heal those in Eos similar to that of an Oracle. Not to mention there is a chance for her to heal Ardyn instead of Noctis dying? Of course...but would he be able to allow the Lucien line to continue after what happened to him? Who knows~

Hehe so many ideas came to me when I decided to just write this story. So hopefully, you enjoy this. Please keep in mind that I will not 100% follow both. I'm going to try my best to mix them together (mostly FFXV's plot). As for the pairings, it's going to be sort of a harem type, but mostly focusing on Noctis, and Ardyn (maybe Nyx as the story progresses). The story is not taken serious, since Kagome will be a little OP.

Also, I apologize for my bad grammar, and spelling. I'll try to fix it, but there will be some that would be miss. Either way, I hope you enjoy this~

 **Rated:** T - M (Might change later on)

 **Pairings** : Kagome!Harem

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FFXV or Inuyasha. If I did, the ending to FFXV wouldn't be so damn sad...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch.1** : _Another Adventure Once Again  
_

 **.**

 **.**

After the graduation ceremony, Kagome decided to not go to the after-party with her friends. Instead, she went to her family's shrine. Even though she's been visiting there every day, staring at that same old well. However, today's date holds a whole different meaning for her, and not because of her graduating high school.

... three years.

It's been three years, since the bone eater's well has been sealed. She entered the feudal era with the Shikon no Tama and disappeared with it when it vanished. She tried so many times to come back, but all of her attempts were failures.

The possibly of the bone eater's well won't connect might be because of her feelings. When it disappeared, and she was in plunged into that darkness. So dark that no light could ever be seen. She was so scared, and sad. Alone for so long that she didn't notice she was gone for three whole days. There was no possible way for her to tell time in such a place.

It felt like an eternity there.

She didn't even think that it made her grandpa, mom, and Souta upset, and scared. She felt so terrible from knowing that, and she was happy to return home. She didn't want to no longer make them worry over her. She didn't want them to think that the next time she'll disappear would be their last time, they'll ever see her.

And then... the well closed.

Kagome press her hand on the edge of well, rubbing the worn wood with her fingers. When she was a child, she would always thought it was stupid for her grandpa to have such a thing still existing in this modern age.

A family shrine?

How lame.

She was such an idiot then that she never realize of how much this simple family thing has given to her. The well has done so much for her. Her once boring high-schooler's life was adventurous one to save the world. The people she met on her journey. The memories she's created there. The foes she fought, and the friends she made. It was because of this well...

 _'... and I wouldn't have met him... Inuyasha.'_

Of course, she cannot forget about him. He was her first love.

Her feelings for Inuyasha would never changed, even though she knows a part of him would never loved her as much as he did for Kikyo. And yet knowing that, she still wants to see him... but is he her only reason to go back to the feudal era?

She went back in time because of the Shikon no Tama. When it disappeared, she returned home. Her purpose in the feudal era was completed.

Now, she is back in her own time. Living a normal life. About to go to college and get a job. Maybe start a family if she is lucky to meet a guy that could overcome her feelings for the hanyou in the feudal era.

And yet... all of that sounds... boring to her.

The feudal era, there was so much she has done there. Her powers as Miko was greatly needed. Knowing what she can do, she helped so many people. Healing them. Encouraging them. The feeling of helping others felt so joyous to her. Not to mention the adventures she would go on to go such lengths to save someone.

Kagome's hand gripped the well as her eyes staring down within in it at the ground, before closing them shut.

...she wants to go back.

She wants to go back to that life...

A place where someone like her is greatly needed there...

 _'I want to go back... I want to...'_

She focuses all of her feelings on simple wish. The feudal era. Hoping it would open the well once more. Her desire to abandon her simple life and go back to a world where she felt a great sense of belonging.

When she opened her eyes, no longer there was a ground bottom at the end, but now a bright blue sky. So bright that she felt the pull to jump right in once again.

"The sky..." Kagome whispered with disbelief, and slight awe of happiness. This couldn't be real. It's a dream, but hearing the birds chirp down below from the other side told her it's not a hallucination. The well has once again opened. She can go back.

Tears swelling her eyes at the images of her friends, she wipes them away before they could fall down on her face. No more crying. None of that. She can go back to see them.

She looks back behind her at her house, debating if she should go inside to tell them of the news. However, if there is a possibility the well would close during the time away. She can't risk it. Not again.

Kagome doesn't waste another second to spare, and jumps on into it. Her smile grew as she falls closer to the blue sky. However, before she could reach out the other side to pull herself over. Everything shifted to complete darkness. Not a single light was shown around her. She looked around with a bewildered expression before memories of those three days came back to her.

"I'm...I'm back here again?" She questioned to herself, staring for any sign of light or person here with her. "I don't understand... I saw the sky..."

This couldn't be happening. She just saw the well opened. This cannot be another illusion by the Shikon no Tama. She destroyed it with her wish. Inuyasha, and her got out of here. So why is she back?

Unless... the jewel was-

"The Shikon no Tama is no more." A beautiful, but yet cheerful soothing voice spoke within the darkness, or rather behind her. She turned around to stare in surprise at the ancient woman before her. Her ancestor, the great priestess...

"Midoriko?" She whispered with disbelief that she is here before her. Her spirit moved on into the after life after the jewel was gone. "If the Shikon no Tama doesn't exist, and you're here... am I dead?"

"No, you are not." Midoriko smiled with a slightly amused expression. Of course it was short lived once Kagome went straight into asking her questions on the reason she's here.

"Then I don't understand... why am I here? And not in the feudal era?" She asked, staring at the ancient priestess before her. "Can I not go back?"

Is she not allowed to?

"No, you are able to return." Midoriko's eyes lower as she continues on. "...but I am afraid that you are greatly needed once again with your abilities. Elsewhere that is not in the Feudal Era." She explained, turning to looking off into the distance in the abyss. "You've killed Naraku, ended his quest for immortality, and saved this world from a great peril... However, there is another world that is needed of you." She looks back at the young girl.

"What?" Kagome nearly stuttered. Another world? There is more than one?

Then again, she didn't think there would be demons, or that she would have such strong spiritual powers either. So this shouldn't really be a surprise to her. What she doesn't get is why does it have to be her to save a world that is not her own?

Midoriko's face turn stern at her for even doubting what she is capable of. "Kagome, you have abilities as a Miko that has surpassed many in this realm. It goes beyond greater than any beings you've encounter. Far more than my own." Kagome's eyes widen at the news. She looks down at her hands, wondering if she is truly that strong. "With your ability, you can undo what is to be done."

She looks up at the ancient priestess. "What do you mean?"

Midoriko grows silent for a bit before explaining to her. "There is a world known as Eos. It... It was created by a race of superior beings known as the six astrals. In your terms, they'll be called gods."

A world with six gods?

"The six are: Titan the god of earth, Ramuh the storm god, Leviathan the sea goddess, Shiva the goddess of ice, Ifrit the god of fire, and Bahamut the god of light. Together, they've created Eos." Midoriko explained, making sure Kagome pays attention to every word she is saying. Which she is, considering she's talking about powerful beings. "With their creation completed, they've retreated back to the realm they came from. Not while leaving their marks, agendas, and history on the world."

Even so, she still doesn't get why it has to be a mortal person like her. If there are six gods in that world. What good would she be to them?

"I don't understand... why am I needed? I am just one human girl. I would be useless in their world."

Midoriko walks over to her, smiling as she presses her hand on her shoulder. "You are more than that Kagome, and you know it. The six astrals are indeed powerful, but they have limits. Such as the starscourage the _Betrayer_ has made. The one thing they cannot undo." She stated.

The Betrayer?

Who is that, and what is a starscourge?

Midoriko's eyes narrow as she starts explaining the starscourage. A horrible creation. "It's a plague created by Ifrit when he turned his back on his brethren, and the mortals. It turns men, and animals into vicious nocturnal creatures known as daemons."

"Demons?" Kagome said in a confused voice. Does she mean like Inuyasha?

Midoriko shakes her head. "It's not like the demons in this world of ours. The starscourge is a cloud of photosynthetic organisms that drink light before it reaches the ground. A parasitic protozoa." She explains, removing her hand off of Kagome's shoulder. "There is a being similar to that of a Miko, but there is one, and only one in Eos. An Oracle. A person that is tasked of keeping the plague at bay and stop the world from plunging into perpetual darkness."

Similar to that of a Miko who is tasked of purify demonic aura and protecting humans.

"However, she does not have the ability of a Miko. She cannot easily purify the plague from ever existing."

"Is that why I am needed? To stop this starscourage from turning Eos into complete darkness?" Kagome asked with a frown, and it's not because of what she is thinking. "These astrals, have they done anything to help the people? Why is there only one person helping them?"

There shouldn't be just one Oracle on a mission to heal so many people. She cannot imagine how much lack of sleep, or problems the poor person is going through to deal with such a heavy burden.

"Like I've said, the astrals can only do so much in their power." Kagome rolled her eyes on that comment. There is no way those gods could only do so little to help. They have that much power, and they cannot undo what one of their kind has created? She doesn't believe it. "Bahamut has gifted the mortals special powers to fight the darkness Ifrit has created. Two families known as the Nox Fleuret, and Lucis Caelum possess them. The Oracle comes from the Nox Fleuret, and their ability is able to halt the starscourage. Not destroy it completely."

 _'Even so... it doesn't stop it from spreading like a wildfire...'_ Kagome thought.

"The Caelum, a royal bloodline of the Lucis kingdom, possess a different ability from the Oracle. The first king of Lucis was gifted with a crystal, a source of great magical power. Unlike the Nox Fleuret family, their mission was to guard the Crystal until the crystal's Chosen King would be born to their bloodline. For he is the only one to destroy the darkness." Midoriko explained.

Now she is really confused. If this Bahamut gave the people in Eos the tools they need to beat the starscourage, then why is she even needed over there.

"If he is the only one, then how come they need me? They already pick someone to do it." Kagome cross her arms in front of her chest. She is not going to be used in some game those gods are putting up with.

"It's not that simple... Not without a price."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

Midoriko pause for a bit before continuing to speak. "The Chosen King can indeed end the starscourage, but not without laying down a life. **His** life."

"He... He has to _die_?"

Midoriko nodded. "Yes... and he is soon going to be the last of his line. If the prophecy is completed, his bloodline will cease to exist. Not just his, but also the Nox Fleuret as well."

Well that doesn't sound too much of a pressure on a newly graduated high school girl. She never even met this so-called prince, but hearing that he is going to die. Not mention his entire bloodline, legacy, will be gone. It doesn't sit well with her. She never likes the idea of someone dying for the greater good if there is alternative to be taken. It doesn't seem right, nor will she stand by to let it happen if she could change it.

However, there is just one thing...

"How do you know of this, Midoriko?"

"...Shiva." The goddess of ice? "She... She was an old friend of mine... I used to travel across the worlds, but Eos was one I didn't stray too long in. One I should have, and could have prevented what is yet to come..." She looks down at her feet with a face filled with a regret. Only for a split second, before returning to normal, but it was enough for Kagome to see that the ancient priestess wishes she could have changed the ill fate for those that bear there. "She was the one to asked me to reach you out. You're the only one who can change the dark fate of the Chosen King that is destined to die."

The only one of her descendants that can do it.

"It is your choice... I can take you to Eos, or you can remain here with your family and live a normal life."

Kagome doesn't say anything. For a few minutes just silence was between the two priestess before the young teenager start laughing softly. Surprising the older one with a frown soon after, and complete change of character within a short amount of time-span.

"You expect me to go back home after hearing that?" She lets out an annoyed sigh, shaking her head at all of this. It seems things never change, even in other worlds. "These astrals really should think things through. What is with ,"gods" or demons thinking they can handle everything they want without thinking of their consequence or others' well-beings? Typical..." She is going to regret it, but if people's lives are at stake. She is not going to stand by to let them die. "I'll go, but I have some questions first."

"Go on." Midoriko replied with a smile, pleased that she accepted.

Kagome puts her hand on her hip, and uses her other to hold up one finger. "My family... How long will I be gone?"

"Until you've completed your journey. Once you're done, you are given the option to return home back at this time. They'll won't notice your disappearance, nor feel grief during the time you're away." That sounds... good. She'll know how long she'll be gone, but they won't notice that many weeks have gone by. It'll just be like she didn't even left. It's far better than what they've went through when she went on her journey in the feudal era. They won't have experience that again. "However, you may stay there if you desire to."

She's not sure about that.

"Okay... What about the feudal era? If I come back when I am done, would I be able to go there and see my friends?" Kagome asked. Even though she does love the idea of going on an adventure of saving people. She still misses her friends... especially Inuyasha.

"Of course." Midoriko replied, just two words. Nothing more. Nothing less. She isn't sure if she should believe her by how vague the words are, but the ancient priestess hasn't made her doubt her just yet.

Kagome removes her hand off her hip, trying to process anymore questions. So far none to ask. "I can't think of anything else to ask, but..."

She wants to say goodbye to her family, but if she does. She won't stop herself from crying. Midoriko did say when she did, she can come back to this exact time. So her family won't go through during those three days of darkness. They'll be... okay. Besides, she is not good at saying goodbyes, especially one that would be awkward if she returns a minute later after she said it.

Kagome takes a deep breath before looking at the ancient priestess with a determined face. "I'll do it."

"Very well." Midoriko said as Kagome felt something heavier on her back. She turns around to see her yellow backpack that is stuffed with items are on her. She didn't even notice her uniform changed into the one she wore back in freshmen year. She was too focus on the bow, and arrows that lay nestle behind her back along her backpack. "You'll be needing those... and thank you, Kagome."

Before she could respond to the priestess, a bright light appear behind her. Out of instinct, Kagome shield her eyes with the back of her hand. She didn't notice her surroundings change into an area of a barren land. Not a sight of grass anywhere, but dirt and rocks all around her. There was no buildings spotted, despite the creatures, and people lurking nearby. Still, it was something she never seen before.

Kagome remove her hand and took in the sight. "This... this is Eos?"

She smiled, unaware of golden eyes watching her behind a large rock. She wouldn't have notice it if she didn't turn her head towards its direction. Sensing a disturbing aura near her, Kagome reaches behind her to grab an arrow, but it was too late. The creature jump out of its hiding place, and lunges straight towards her.

Luckily, she evades it's attack with ease. After dealing with countless enemies in the feudal era, and training relentlessly in the last three years. She has learned a thing, or two about sneak attacks. Still, she was taken out of surprise by the creature's appearance. It reminded her of a large wolf that has been mutated. Its fur lost on some parts of its body. Replace by pulsating bring yellow veins and harden stone-like shell growing out that resembles a body armor.

She didn't have time to gawk anymore at its appearance as it was ready to strike at her again. Just in time, she summons some of her spiritual powers to put up a pink barrier around her to defect it's attack. The creature let out a loud shrilling howl-like cry that made Kagome shudder from hearing it. She stares at it behind the barrier, hearing a hissing sound coming from the damage parts on its face like a burned flesh. The creature growl at her, but kept it distance out of fear from the barrier.

Kagome didn't waste no time. She reaches behind her, pulls out an arrow. The creature must have knew what she was doing. It charge at her once she removes the barrier to use her other hand. It didn't attack in time once she pulled the string to strike it in the chest. Not missing her hit marker. The creature glows a light pink color before turning into pile of ashes.

She lets out a long breath to slow down her beating heart. Her eyes still fixated on the remains before her. "Was that... was that a daemon?"

 _"Yes, there is more in the area further up ahead_." She nearly jumped when she hears Midoriko's voice. She looked around for the ancient priestess, but couldn't find her in sight. She must be talking to her in her head.

"You know, you could warn a girl beforehand! You can't just expect me to be ready once I set foot here!" Kagome looked up at the orange-red sky with a glare as if Midoriko is up there.

" _Even without my warning, you were able to sense it, did you not?_ " Kagome bit the bottom of her lip. She got her there. " _Your powers has increased over the last three years. You've grown even more powerful than you were before_."

Kagome blush lightly from Midoriko's compliments. She didn't miss the tone of admiration in it either. "Well... I didn't just do nothing when I was back home..."

It helped distracted her from boredom and kept her mind off of missing her friends.

The ancient priestess went silent when loud roars echo off into a distance near the west side of the lone teenager in the field. Kagome headed towards that direction and soon came on the edge of a cliff she was on. She looks ahead of her to see a battle taking place. Large, but not many, group of people in black attire that reminded her of ninjas, due to her hoods. She watched them fight daemons some that looked like the one she killed, but others that are too large... and there were also robots?

Observing, the hooded dark figures fought them. They were having the upper hand when she notices few of them threw daggers, and teleport where they were at. Others using magic such as lightning and fire to push the daemons away from them.

Luckily, Midoriko explained who they were. _"Kingsglaive. They're an elite group of soldiers that defend the kingdom of Lucis. They're battling the forces of Nilfheim. A kingdom that Lucis has been at war for a very long time in Eos._ "

Kagome looks over at the other side, which she assumes to be Nilfheim. It's quite ironic, since the robots, which is she is assuming are the soldiers by their attire. It's all white. Usually the good guys wear the color, but here it's different.

"They're using daemons... and robots?"

She could almost imagine Midoriko nodded at her words. She watched few of the glaives on top of a castle-like building summoning a fire tornado in the middle of field. Forcing the glaives to fall back as it took away their enemies. " _Yes... The emperor of Nilfheim is a ruthless supremacist who is dedicated expanding his kingdom. At any cost means necessary. He has conquered many nations with only Lucis remaining. He will not stop until his desire is met._ "

A loud roar caught her attention. She turns to look up to see a few ships in the air carrying a massive creature cover in smoke. They drop it into the field, changing the course of the battle's gain to their favor. Even with their strange abilities, they have no chance to stand against daemon of that size with massive amount of dark energy like that. They seem to know it as they're retreating from the battlefield.

"They're having trouble! I gotta go help them-"

" _Wait, Kagome!_ " Kagome stop in her tracks. _"Heed with caution, there are those that wish this world to be plunge into darkness. If they learn of your purpose, your journey will be more difficult here."_

"So the astrals are the only people that know about me? They can't help me, since you said so yourself, there is a limit to what they can do." Kagome replied with a frown, wanting Midoriko to hurry up with the conversation. She needs to help them.

" _True, but it doesn't mean they are the only ones. King Regis of Lucis and the Oracle are aware of your presence and purpose here_."

That's sounds reassuring, but she didn't say one person that she obviously didn't think she would miss. It was enough to distract her from the battle ahead.

"You cannot be with me... can you, Midoriko?" Kagome asked, hoping for the ancient priestess to tell her otherwise.

Which she doesn't. _"Sadly, I cannot linger too long in this world... You are on your own from here on out, but do not fear, you have allies among the astrals, Oracle, and Caelum bloodline._ " A sudden pause for a moment. " _However, keep this in mind... if the Oracle is to be slayed. The starscourage will spread, and nights be longer until there is no shred of light from the sun."_

"And daemons will be active all the time..." Kagome murmured as her eyes frown at the large daemon that is easily going through the tornado the glaives created. It didn't care if it killed some of the Nilfheim's soldiers, or the other daemons in its wake. Then again, Nilfheim didn't seem to care for the casualties either.

A kingdom that is willing to kill millions of people to expand its territory. She doesn't know if she should feel more disgusted at their emperor, or pity those that have suffer at the hands of him. Most likely both.

Thankfully, Midoriko offered a little tip, or rather a hint to aid her on her journey. " _There is a source that the starscourage comes from. If you purify it, it will end it."_

Of course, it cannot be that easy. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me." Kagome asked as Midoriko grows silent. She lets out a sigh from her lack of response. "Figures... You people sure love making it difficult for me..."

 _"Forgive me, Kagome. There is much I want to say, but... cannot._ "

"Why is that?" Kagome asked, waiting for Midoriko to respond.

... but she didn't.

"Midoriko?" She waited for her to say something. "Midoriko, hello?" Still no response. "You can't just say that and leave!" She shouted loudly, ignoring the battle ahead. She's just going to leave her like that, expect her to follow her purpose here so blindly. "Hey!"

After a few more seconds of silence, she accepted that she is alone. She didn't have much of a choice since she needs to focus on what's ahead of her.

"Guess, I am on my own now..." Kagome said as she pulled an arrow behind her back. She aims at the large daemon far from her, even from this distance. She sure she can hit it. Kagome takes a deep breath, focusing her reiki into her arrow. Feeling the arrow glow brightly within her hand. She held it there, waiting for the perfect moment. Even as the giant daemon forces it's ways over to the glaives after it disperses their fire tornado.

' _Just like before. Focus... Focus.'_ She pulls the arrow back more, concentrating on the daemon. She resisted the urge to shoot as it got closer to the glaives that summon the tornado on top of the castle-like building. She waited, until it's opens the armor-like on its shoulders to reveal a large mass of energy there. ' _Go!'_

She releases the arrow, watching it shine brightly in the sunset sky towards the daemons. Even some of the glaives on the ground saw it and watch it fly towards the large daemon. Right into the hit mark - it's chest.

"I got him!" Kagome exclaim with a smile as the daemon let out a roar. Moving its arms around frantically to get the arrow out of its chest. Slowly turning the creature into nothing more than a large of pile of ashes.

She stares down proudly, accomplished by what she done. Most of the glaives cheer as the Nilfheim's forces retreated away from the battle. While some obviously questioned about what happened, wondering where did that pink light come from.

"Umm..." Kagome murmured when she notices few of them spotted her and running towards her. Not thinking, she turns around, and was ready to run. For all she could know is that they think she is an enemy, but she didn't have time to process it through. Once a dagger was thrown from behind right in front of her. Within a few seconds, one of the glaives appeared with brown hair.

"Oh no you don't. You're not going to get away that easily. Not after that little show you did." A deep voice, obviously a man said. His tone showing a hint of confidence. He stands up, holding the dagger in his hands, twirling it around. He turns around to reveal shock blue eyes, not expecting to see that the person that saved them is a girl.

Too bad Inuyasha wasn't here. He would have made this situation a little more bearable, even though she knows full well that he would have made it worse.

She is so not prepared for this job...

* * *

Amber eyes bored into the recording of Nilfheim's men caught from the battle with the Kingsglaive. He ignored the whispers, focusing on the bright pink light that killed the diamond weapon with ease.

He stopped the recording when the daemon turned into ashes and slowly rewind. He follows the light to where it was fired, then stop when it came on a person. He pressed the zoom-in until it was a set on a pixel figure that obviously resemble a girl, but her facial feature couldn't be made out due to the quality of recording.

Nevertheless, it didn't stop the growing curiosity as a faint memory replay in his mind. A glimpse of familiar brown eyes shine so bright, and warm that it draws him in just like that smile on her face.

Of course, it only last for a mere second, before the murmurs from his men distracted him from such a fond memory.

"What an _interesting_ ability..." He presses the play button to watch the girl fire a bright pink light towards the daemon. After so many years, he has never thought there would be day he would see that again. "Truly, a marvelous ability..."

A smile appears on his face as he tosses the remote to the nearest men as he walks away. So it seems his plans might have to take a different course after all.

* * *

 **[ Author's Notes ]:**

I honestly didn't know how to start it off, but I hope it caught your attention. I am not all the confident about this story, since this is my first time doing a story like this. Hopefully, you'll be able to stick around :V


End file.
